Zano Bell
by Mudmee35
Summary: It was before the Mamodo Battles came into a Human World Zano Bell who was a son of King Bell and Rira the daughter of a flower boy. Will they able to succeed it?
1. Chapter 1:Zano New Partner

Zano Bell

Author Note:Rira is the alternative version of Kira from Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney and Zano Bell is a alternative version of Zeno Bell from Zatch Bell and he was a twins to Zena Bell.

Chapter 1:Zano New Partner

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

While the boy(Zano Bell) seeing the yellowtail slipping by the water and the flower girl(Rira) chased by a people "It not time for this I'm gonna help this girl and the flowers" said Zano Bell. Zano Bell is around 6 and he wear a white shoe, black cloak, silver hair, orange eye, and a one line down in his eye. And Rira have a yellow eye, hood, pigtails, blue hair, pink dress, and a schoolgirl shoe chasing by a people "Stop Right There" said Zano Bell "No this girl is stupid and she was a dump I gonna kill her" said people "Use the book" said Zano Bell "ok" said Rira "Zaker" said Rira Zano Bell use his hand and his electricity was going through the people "Nooooooooooo" said people.

Locations:Royal Bell Family Palace(Zano Version)

Young King Bell asking King Bell "It that your child" "Yes" said King Bell "Can I have a child like him" said Young King Bell "No you will have a different children" said King Bell Queen Bell said to Young Rira Mom "What are you going to do in the alternative future" "I think I want to have a different daughter and become a flower girl through" said Young Rira Mom "I wonder it she see look like let go to the future" said Young Rira Mom as they go to her time and said "Good Bye" "Good Bye don't forget it you know" said King Bell and Queen Bell.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zatch Version)

A girl(Kira) with a hood, pink dress, black shoe, brown hair, brown eye and a basket with flowers. A girl selling a flower to everyone in Labyrinthia and suddenly "You do a good job Kira" said Boss "Thank you boss" said Kira and she started to continue selling a flower to everyone in Labyrinthia.

Locations:Fishing Spot(Zatch Version)

A boy(Zeno) with a white cloak, white shoe, silver hair, purple eye, two lines down in his eye spying a boy(Zatch) with a black cloak, black shoe, yellow hair, light orange eye, one lines down in his eye catching a yellowtail slipping in the river "There you are Yellowtail get back here" said the boy(Zatch) and he chomping down a yellowtail with his jaws "Nice Job Zatch" said the boy(Zeno) as he continue spying on Zatch again.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

"What your name" said Rira "My name is Zano Bell and I am a mamodo from a mamodo world and we came here for a mamodo battle nice to meet you" said Zano "What your name" said Zano "My name is Rira and my mom is a flower girl and my dad is a seller" said Rira "Would you mind tell me about a mamodo" said Rira "Go play with a children" said Rira "Okay" said Zano "Hello can you show your spell" said kid "Okay" said Zano "Rira the book" said Zano "Okay" said Rira as she read the spell "Zaker" shouted Rira Zano use his hand to the tree and electricity go through the tree."Awesome" said kid " what your name" said other kid "My name is Zano Bell" said Zano "The Storyteller has come to a north parade" said people "What happened" said Zano "They are celebrated for a Storyteller" said Rira Eve Belduke said "Catch it" while Zano read it (A witch is set ablaze and they will see her as a villager and burn them) "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh witch is coming" said people "What happened everyone scare" said Zano "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate witch" said kid "What happened everyone settle down this is just a story" said Zano "This is real" said kid "the witch is a girl who have a magic and she save all a people from a city you know" said Zano "Nooooooo the witch is a girl who tried to kill you" said kid "Who was that" said Knights "Zano said that the story is not a real story and the witch is good Wahhhhhh" said kid "Who is Zano" said Knights "Zano is the boy who was my friend and he was said that the witch is a good witch Wahhhhhhh" said kid "Where is Zano" said Knights he point to Zano and said "Over there" "So you must be the one" said Knights "Hello the witch is supposed to be a good girl you know" said Zano "No it not a good girl" said Knights "Why" said Zano "It because the witch Bezella is going to destroy the town" said Knights "Sorry Zano but the witch is a bad witch" said Rira "Ok" said Zano "Sorry about that" said Zano "It fine but you know the witch is a bad witch" said Knights "okay" said Zano


	2. Chapter 2:First Battle

Zano Bell

Author Note:Keycom is a alternation version of Reycom from Zatch Bell and Hirokawa is a alternation version of Hosokawa from Zatch Bell

Chapter 2:First Battle

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

"Ha you idiot that boy is a dump and he my friend" said Hirokawa Hirokawa wearing a tuxedo, black shoe, brown hair, black eye, blue ties and Keycom wearing a spikey hair, ground shirt, brown shoe, brown pants. "Groundam" shouted Hirokawa Keycom use a hand summon a two huge walls of earth between the Knight and he crushed them all "Ha thank to you Keycom who are the next mamodo we want to beat" said Hirokawa "Ha I think it Zano Bell we are talking about he was so kind to me" said Keycom "Gikor" shouted Hosokawa Reycom use his mouth he shoots shard of ice out of his mouth which attack Hirokawa and Keycom "Who are you brats show yourselves" said Hirokawa "Ha I don't want to show myselves" said Hosokawa "You brat" said Hirokawa "Zaker" said Rira Zano use his hand he shoot a powerful lighting to Hirokawa and Keycom "Ha I thought you are not here" said Keycom "You how did you betray me like that and you teaming with a bad guy I hate you Rira let do it" said Zano "Yes" said Rira "Zaker" shouted Rira but it was cancelled by Kira "Ignaize" shouted Kira she use a spell and burn up Keycom book "Nooooooooooooooo" said Keycom "What happened it something wrong" said Rira and Zano "Please Rira don't burn his book or he will go back to the mamodo world" said Keycom "Of course" said Rira "Bye Bye Hirokawa Bye Everyone" said Keycom "Who did this to my friend" said Zano "I don't know maybe" said Rira as they go back home.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zatch Version)

Kira selling a flower to everyone in Labyrinthia and suddenly "Who is that girl she looked like me and that boy who looked like Zatch" Kira thought "I thought I burn that Reycom book but I burn that boy who looked like Reycom book instead of Reycom book" Kira thought "Hey you what are you thinking of" said Kira Mom "Nevermind Mom it just fine" said Kira.

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

While they graduated a Storyteller "Who is that girl who looked like me" Rira thought


	3. Chapter 3:Zano First Allies

Zano Bell

Author Note:Cetal is a alternative version of Cecil, Pecil is a alternative version of Petal , Hosygon(Schnoider) is a alternative version of Ponygon(Schneider) and a random mamodo name is Zegino and is a alternative version of Sugino.

Chapter 3: Zano First Allies

Location:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

Zano play with Cetal and Pecil and Cetal with a same eye(Cecil) and wear a blue pant over the black shirt,and have a orange hair and Pecil wear a pink skirt over the black shirt and have a orange hair. "Hey you how it going today Zano" said Cetal "You will be playing nice" said Pecil "Okay" said Zano while his friend go Zano was alone and he meet a first allies it was a horse and "Hey you Hosygon let play" said Zano "Meru Meru Mee" said Hosygon and while the shadow it appearing in the tree "So he was a alternative version of Zatch Bell who was a king and I want to go to Petal" said Cecil "Ha who is this guy" Zano wonder and Rira goes to take care of the flower and meet Hosygon "What your name" said Rira "Meru Meru Mee" said Hosygon "Umm your name is Schnoider right" said Rira "Meru" said Hosygon "Hello Rira" said Zano "Hello Zano" said Rira

Locations:Labyrinthia and Mamodo World(Zatch Version)

When everyone started to go to Labyrinthia "Are you ready to go to Labyrinthia now" said Mamodo Teacher "Yes" said children "We are ready to go yes" said Zatch "Yes of course we go" said Pamoon "Hello Pamoon how it going" said Hyde "Hello Zatch" said Hyde "Hello" said Pamoon and Zatch. In Labyrinthia "Are you ready to going to meet a Mamodo now" said Storyteller "Yes" said Villagers "I wanna see Zatch" said Cecil "Yes you will see Zatch" said Petal "Yes we do" said Villagers

Locations:Labyrinthia(Zano Version)

He play with Hosygon, Cetal, and Pecil and then there a random mamodo with a (Sugino) hair, a white eye, white shirt, and a black shoe just want to play with a with them "Hey can you be my friends" said random mamodo "Yes" said Zano and Friends "Umm do you know where Rira is" said random mamodo "Yes" said Zano "What your name" said Zano "My name is Zegino and I am a child of a human world" said Zegino "Umm what your name" said Zegino "My name is Zano Bell and this is my friends Hosygon, Cetal, and Pecil" said Zano "Ok please introduce yourself" said Zano "My name is Cetal and Pecil we are twin sister" said Cetal and Pecil "Meru Meru Mee" said Hosygon "It nice to meet you" said Zegino "Hey Zano it time to go home" said Rira


End file.
